Réapprendre
by ricardoflo
Summary: Une chose affreuse va arriver dans la vie d'hermione. Quelqu'un va l'aider, qui est-ce?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger, 16 ans, les cheveux bruns coiffés en queue de cheval, les yeux noisettes et menue, vêtue de la robe de l'école avec la cravate aux couleurs de gryffondor autour du cou, et élève en 7ème année à la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, faisait sa ronde: en effet, elle était préfète en chef. Elle marchait dans le couloir du 7ème étage près de la salle sur demande. Elle vit alors deux élèves dans un coin entrain de s'embrasser.

-Hum, hum. Dit hermione. Les deux fautifs sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, terrifiés: ils recherchaient un énorme et vieux crapaud rose du nom de Dolorès Ombrage. Il virent soulagés la préfète en chef et lui firent un sourire.

-Vous avez vu l'heure ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. J'enlève 10 points chacun à poufsouffle et maintenant filez vous coucher! Et vite ! Ordonna-t-elle. Les deux élèves filèrent sans demander leur reste. Elle poursuivit sa ronde et tomba sur le professeur Rogue, qui venait en sens inverse. -Bonsoir, professeur. Lui dit-elle. Il lui fit un signe de tête.

-Professeur… commença-t-elle mais il avait déjà disparu.

#MMMM se dit-elle, le fait qu'il ait faillir mourir ne l'a pas du tout changer, malheureusement. Mais bon, tant pis#

Elle ressentit un frisson dans la nuque et se sentit observé. Pourtant, regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Elle reprit sa ronde en haussant les épaules mais en ressentant encore cette sensation d'être observée, épiée comme une proie. Elle marchait plus rapidement tout en regardant autour d'elle, quand tout a coup une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de hurler. Elle sentit une baguette sur sa tempe et une voix grave et menaçante résonna à ses oreilles:

-Un mot qui sort de ta bouche et je te jure que tu vas souffrir ou même pire. Compris ? Elle hocha la tête positivement, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

-Très bien, maintenant donne-moi ta baguette et plus vite que ça ! ordonna-t-il. Elle lui tendit sa baguette et il la prit brusquement de ses mains. L'inconnu l'entraîna devant la salle sur demande et fit apparaître cette dernière.

-On sera plus tranquille la dedans. Quand dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant. Avance, dépêche-toi ! Il la poussa dans la pièce, la salle sur demande était sombre, Hermione aperçu quelques bougies allumées autour de la pièce qui éclairaient au centre un lit aux couvertures noire. L'homme la jetta violemment dessus :

-Silencium ! Murmura-t-il. Très bien maintenant tu ne peux plus parler et 'mobiluscorpus', comme ça tu ne vas pas te débattre. ajouta-t'il. Tu va être à moi toute la nuit. Lui dit-il en rigolant.

L'inconnu lui arracha sa robe : elle portait en dessous un jean noir et un pull bleu électrique. Il l'a déshabilla à grande vitesse, et y vit un soutien-gorge et une culotte noire assortis.

-Très mignon tout ça. Lui dit-il en souriant. Tu m'excite. Tu le sens comme tu me fait bander. Il frotta son bas ventre contre l'entrejambe d'Hermione. Il lui ses sous-vêtements et lui caressa les seins de manière brusque. Hermione pleurait, en silence, de douleur et de honte. Elle n'arrivait pas a voir son visage, comme il était masqué d'une tête de clown, mais elle remarqua cependant les yeux bleus de son violeur.

#Vite, se dit-elle, essaye de repérer quelque chose qui pourrait l identifier.#

Ses yeux regardèrent l'inconnu à la recherche d'un indice qui puisse lui dire qui était cet homme, mais elle ne vit rien, à part ses yeux bleus qui lui rappellaient une personne.

#Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui#

Il défit sa braguette et la pénétra d'un seul coup, il arracha sa virginité sans aucune pitié. Il fit plusieurs va et vient avant d'éjaculer dans son vagin. Hermione pleurait silencieusement. Il se rhabilla et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

-Ha oui maintenant que j'ai fini je vais te faire prononcer un serment inviolable, histoire que tu ne racontes rien à personne. Mais avant ça, je voudrais te présenter mon ami qui est sous impérium, vu que comme tu le sais,miss-je-sais-tout, il faut une troisième personne pour le serment. Et toi si tu ne le fais pas ou si tu hurle je te tue. Compris ? Demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête positivement.

-viens. Dit-il à l'autre personne. Sort ta baguette et tu va répéter : je jure de ne rien dit dire à personne ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande.

- je jure de ne rien dit dire à personne ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande. Dit-il.

-A toi maintenant miss-je-tout, finite silencium.

- Je...Je jure de ne rien dit dire à personne ce qui s'est passé dans la salle sur demande. Dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, en pleurant. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle en laissant la baguette d'Hermione près de la porte. Avant de refermer la porte, il murmura :

-Finite incantatem, et ne t'en fait pas, je serais toujours la pour t épier.

Lorsque Hermione put enfin bouger, elle se mit en position fœtale et se mit à pleurer de tout son soul. Le lendemain matin, elle sortit de la salle sur demande et retourna dans son appartement qu'elle occupait avec l'autre préfet en chef, Drago Malefoy. Tout les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Elle fila en silence dans sa chambre et alla sous la douche. Elle se lava le corps voulant se débarrasser de l'odeur de cet homme. Ce faisant, elle se frotta tellement le corps qu'elle avait la peau rouge, à vif.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça fait trop plaisir. Donc voila le 2ème chapitre

Toc, toc. Drago frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa colocataire et lui demanda :

-Hermione, tu es là, on va manger ?

-Vas y devant, je finis de me préparer et j'arrive ! Lui cria-t-elle.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione se regardait fixement dans la miroir de sa salle de bain #Bon je ne peux pas me montrer comme ça. Heureusement, j'ai un peu de fond de teint pour cacher mes cernes.#Elle appliqua un peu de poudre sur son visage et les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux en pensant à la nuit la plus horrible de sa vie. #En plus je ne peux rien dire . Comment je vais m'en sortir et savoir qui s'est ?# Bien que sur cette dernière pensée elle avait une petite idée ,elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça soit lui. Elle plaqua donc un petit sourire sur son visage et descendit à la grande salle. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise en la traversant, comme si chaque personne pouvait lire sur son visage ce qui lui était arrivé, et alla rapidement s'asseoir en face de Harry et Ginny.

-Salut vous deux ! Leur dit elle avec un sourire

-Tu vas bien, Hermione ? Demanda Ginny

-Oui pourquoi ? Lui répondit-t-elle.

-C'est juste que tu as mis du fond de teint et ce n'est pas ton habitude. Remarqua Ginny.

-Ha ça ! C'est juste que j'ai fais un cauchemar, donc j'ai mal dormi. Dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-C'était quoi ton rêve ? Demanda Harry

-Sur les morts et cette fichue guerre. murmura Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-oh, Hermione. Dit Ginny, tu sait tu peux venir nous parler à Ron, Harry ou moi si ça va pas.

-Oui je sais. D'ailleurs où est Ron, lui qui est toujours le premier à manger ? Demanda Hermione.

-Quand je l'ai réveillé il a dit qu'il dormait encore un peu. Apparemment il a fait ses devoirs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Répondit Harry

-Ha. Répondit son amie en s'éloignant sans même avoir toucher à son assiette. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les cachots, vu que son premier cours de la journée était les potions avec le professeur Slugorhn.

#Mais non, se rassura-t-elle, ça ne peut pas être lui, c'est seulement un hasard# Elle rumina cette pensée jusqu'à son arrivée devant la salle de classe. Elle était la première à entrer dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, devant le bureau du professeur. Neville la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le professeur entra et pris la parole.

-Très bien aujourd'hui vous allez préparer la recette suivante. Il tapota la surface du tableau pour la faire apparaître :

** Véritasérum:**

**-2 pattes d'araignée **

**-10 Œufs de crapaud **

**-Une demie peau de serpent **

**-150 grammes de bile de tatou**

**-5 cafard noirs**

** Prenez les pattes d'araignée et réduisez les en miette au pilon. Dans le chaudron à feu fort, vous mettez les 150 grammes de bile de tatou. Ensuite, vous réduisez le feu et vous rajoutez les 5 cafards noirs. Vous tournez 10 tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre Vous rajoutez la demi peau de serpent que vous avez au préalable coupée en fines tranches. Et vous devez obtenir une couleur blanche éclatante. **

-Voilà vous faîtes une fois ça et on verra pour le reste. Dit le maître des élèves se mirent aussitôt au travail.

-Neville, coupe moi la demi peau de serpent s'il te plait. Dit Hermione à son binome, cette dernière ressentit soudain un vague malaise, et, regardant autour d'elle, elle vit Ron l'observer et lui sourire . Elle lui rendit un petit sourire. #Non ça ne peut pas être lui, se dit-elle # Elle secoua la tête et se remit au travail alors que le professeur de potion passait entre les pupitres.

-Bon travail, miss Granger et M. Longdubas

-Merci, professeur. Dirent en chœur Hermione et Neville . Au bout de 30 minutes, le maître des potions leurs dit expliqua:

-Très bien maintenant, vous allez exécuter le sortilège : delineo tempus, sur votre chaudron. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ? Personne, pas même Hermione, ne leva la main. Le professeur, la regarda avec insistance, mais elle ne levait toujours pas le bras. Il répondit donc à la place des écoliers :

-Parce que pour les 10 œufs de crapauds, il faut attendre la pleine lune pour pouvoir les mettre dans la potion. Un élève de chaque groupe prononça alors le sort sur son chaudron.

-Bien, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et aller en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Leur dit-il. Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de classe sans attendre ni Ron, ni Harry. Elle fut la première à arriver devant la pièce au moment où le professeur Rogue apparaissait à l'entrée de la salle.

-Entrez, Miss Granger. Lui dit-il Elle se précipita et alla s'asseoir devant le bureau, toute seule. Alors qu'elle finissait de sortir ses affaires, les autres élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, au vu des pitoyables copies que vous m'avez rendu sur le sortilège legilimens, je veux que vous me fassiez 2 parchemins et demi sur le sujet avec tout ce que vous trouverez à ce propos. Il regarda tout les élèves et demanda :

-Qu'est ce que vous pouvez me dire sur le sortilège du patronus ? Ses yeux se dirigèrent directement vers Hermione mais cette dernière ne leva pas la main.

-Potter nous vous écoutons. Le désigna-t-il.

-Il faut penser à un souvenir heureux pour le réussir et il permet d'éloigner les détraqueurs. Répondit-il

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda le professeur Rogue. Hermione resta obstinément le nez dans son parchemin à prendre des notes.

-Malefoy ? Demanda Rogue. -

Il prend la forme d'un animal qui nous caractérise.

-Très bien Mr Malefoy, 10 pour Serpentard.

Maintenant sortez vos baguettes et dîtes Spero Petronum. Les élèves s'exécutèrent instantanément.

-Pensez à un souvenir heureux et refaites le. La plupart des écoliers ayant été membre de l'armée Dumbledore deux ans auparavant réussirent le sortilège, sauf Hermione. Elle ne pensait qu'à la nuit d'avant et n'arriva pas à faire sortir sa loutre.

-Alors miss Granger, on arrive pas à penser à d'heureux souvenir. Dit Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione essaya à nouveau, mais n'y arriva toujours pas. La fin du cours arriva.

-En plus du devoir sur le sort legilmens, ceux qui n'ont pas réussi le sortilège du patronus, vous vous entrainez. Dit-il en regardant Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. Elle sortit de la classe et se dirigea vers son dortoir alla dans son dortoir sans aller manger où elle laissa enfin aller tout son chagrin. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, et rata les cours de l'après midi. Parvati et Lavande qui arrivaient dans la tour des filles virent les rideaux tirés autour du lit d'Hermione de la jeune préfète.

-Hermione ça va ? Demanda Lavande. Pas de réponse. Les fille se regardèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lit de la gryffondor. Elle virent alors les bras d'Hermione ouverts, et recouverts de sang.

-Haaaaaaaaaa ! s'exclamèrent-t-elles, horrifiées. D'autre filles montèrent immédiatement dans la tour. Seule Ginny eut la présence d'esprit de redescendre et de dire et de crier qu'on aille chercher l'infirmière :

-Que quelqu'un aille chercher l'infirmière et vite. Cria-t-elle. Harry se dépêcha pour aller à l'infirmerie. Harry partit donc en courant à l'infirmerie Pendant ce temps , Ginny descendit son amie dans la salle commune en utilisant le Mobilicorpus Mobilicorpus.

Voila le 2ème chapitre les 3 éme est chez ma bêta. Que je voudrais remercier pour sa correction.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila tout le monde le chapitre 3. Merci à Juliette ma bêta

. Hermione était dans le coma depuis plus de deux semaines et Ginny et Harry passaient tous les jours la voir. Ron, lui, était plutôt neutre alors que ses deux amis s'inquiétaient pour la gryffondor. Une nuit Hermione se réveilla :

-Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle. Pomfresh se précipita auprès de sa malade. -

Vous êtes à l'infirmerie, miss Granger. Elle sorti sa baguette et prononça :

-Spero Patronum. Un dauphin se matérialisa et partit dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, miss ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. répondit la jeune fille en pleurant. Dumbledore arriva avec à ses côtés Mc Gonagall et Rogue.

-Miss Granger, parlez nous. l'encouragea le directeur de Poudlard.

-Je ne peux pas, professeur, je ne peux rien dire. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ? Demanda froidement le professeur Rogue.

-Je ne peux pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Miss Granger, le fait que vous soyez passée près de la mort… Commença-t-il.

-Severus ! S'exclama la directrice des Gryffondor choquée.

- Severus, calmez-vous ! ordonna le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Rogue se tut mais fusilla Hermione du regard.

-Miss Granger, je vous en prie, parlez nous. supplia presque McGonagal.

-Bon, miss Granger détendez vous et pensez juste à ce que vous voulez que je vois. Dit le directeur de gryffondor. Leglimens ! S'écria-t-il.

Il resta quelques instants dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et vit et entendit tout ce qui s'était passé un mois auparavant. Il sortit de son esprit et Hermione était en larme.

-Severus, Minerva, venez avec moi.

Tout les trois allèrent dans le couloir. Le professeur Dumbledore leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu grâce au sortilège, et Hermione entendit une exclamation horrifiée provenant du couloir.

#Ca y est, ils savent ce qui m'est arrivé.# Et elle fondit en pleurs .Les trois professeurs rentrèrent à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

-Ho, miss Granger, dit Mc Gonagall, en se précipitant sur Hermione, pour la serrer dans ses bras. Miss, vous n'avez vraiment pas une idée de qui vous a fait ça ? Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

-Nous avons compris pourquoi vous ne pouvez rien nous expliquer, et les professeurs Rogue, McGonagal et moi même allons mener une enquête pour savoir qui vous a fait ça et sachez que cette personne ira tout droit à Azkaban. Mme Pomfresh va vous donner une potion anti rêve.

Pendant tout ce temps là, le professeur Rogue, ne lâchait pas la jeune brune du regard.

-Tenez, miss Granger. Mme Pomfresh, lui tendait un verre avec la potion violette. Hermione la bue et s'endormit aussitôt. Les quatre adultes partirent et la laissèrent là. Le professeur Dumbledore convoqua Harry, Ginny et Ron et leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Les Gryffondors étaient très inquiets pour leur amie.

-Mais qui a pu faire ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Nous ne savons pas, Harry. La personne était masquée et on a remarqué aucun signe particulier. Je vous demande une chose à vous trois, c'est de ne pas la laisser seule. J'ai donc décidé que miss Granger aura un petit appartement dans le couloir des professeurs, et je vous demande, miss Weasley, d'aller habiter avec elle un premier temps. Dit le professeur.

-Oui bien sur, je vais accepter. Répondit la rousse. Les trois jeunes gens allèrent voir leur amie. -

Mione tu va bien ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

-Oui dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

-Tu nous a fait une belle peur Hermione, ne recommence plus. Dit Ron en la regardant dans les yeux

. Elle ressentit aussitôt un frisson d'effroi. -Non les amis, je ne recommencerai plus. Dit-elle

-Mione, le directeur t'a-t-il expliqué où tu allais habiter ? Demanda la jeune rousse.

-Non ! s'étonna hermione, il m'a rien dit.

-Il m'a dit que tu allait avoir un appartement dans le couloir des professeurs et que je pourrais venir vivre quelque temps avec toi. Enfin, si tu veux ? Questionna la rouquine avec un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

-Bien sur que je veux, Ginny ! s'écria la malade.

L'infirmière arriva à ce moment et leur demanda de sortir pour Hermione se repose. En se retournant vers Hermione, elle lui ordonna:

-Maintenant vous prenez le verre qui est sur la table de chevet et vous le buvez. -

Bien Madame. Soupira la jeune fille.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et tomba profondément endormie. Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, les trois professeurs discutaient :

-Bien il faut trouver le coupable. Vous avez vu quelque chose dans la pensine ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore à ses deux collègues.

-Non, malheureusement. répondit McGonagal.

-Non. ajouta froidement Rogue.

-Bien, donc je vais utiliser la leglimancie sur tous les élèves masculins de l'école. Dit le directeur.

-Et nous ? demanda le maître des potions.

-Minerva, Severus, continua Dumbledore, je veux que vous essayez d'avoir toujours un œil sur miss Granger.

-Et pourquoi moi ? demanda le professeur Rogue de sa voix glaciale.

-Écoutez, Severus pensez à cette pauvre enfant qui a vécu un épisode traumatisant. Dit le directeur.

Le maître des potions soupira et se résigna .

-Bon très bien je vais le faire. Les deux professeur sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent dans la grande salle.

Pendant ce temps là, à l'infirmerie Hermione se réveilla, et s'effondra en larme sur son lit. Elle se releva, essuya ses yeux et sorti de l'infirmerie déterminée.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, et pénétra dans la salle de classe de potion et alla dans la réserve du professeur de fouilla parmi les flacons de potion, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait :

-Venenum Poison mortel. Lut-elle.

#Voilà ce qu'il me faut#

Elle était loin de se douter que Severus, ayant fini son repas et se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe la vit sortir de l'infirmerie et la suivit: il la vit prendre la potion et l'amener a ses lèvres.

-Eversio ! S'écria-t-il. La fiole explosa entre les mains de la gryffondor. -

Non ! S'exclama-t-elle. Elle essaya de récupérer les liquides dans ses mains mais n'y arriva pas. Non pas ça ! Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Rogue arriver vers elle à grandes enjambées.

-Non mais vous êtes folle ou quoi ! cria-t-il avec véhémence. Il la prit par les épaules et la gifla, espérant lui remettre les idées au clair. Hermione le regarda hébétée et se tenant la joue, ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Je vais vous ramener à l'infirmerie et je veux que vous me promettiez de ne plus jamais vous tuer. S'il vous plaît. Dit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Non je ne peux pas vous le promettre professeur. Dit-elle.

-S'il vous plaît Herm….Miss Granger, promettez le moi, s'il vous plaît. Dit le professeur.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et se perdit dans ses yeux noir comme du charbon.

-S'il vous plaît miss Granger promettez le moi !

-Je…Je n'y arriverai pas, professeur. Souffla-t-elle.

-Si, miss Granger, vous allez y arriver, vous allez être entourée par vos camarades. Lui murmura-t-il. Alors promettez le moi s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous le promets, monsieur. Lui souffla-t-elle.

-Bien, maintenant 30 point en moins pour gryffondor pour être sortie de l'infirmerie. Suivez moi, je vais vous y ramener. Lui dit-il et elle s'empressa de s'exécuter.

-Professeur, Auriez vu… Commença l'infirmière. Miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ou étiez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en colère. -

Je… Je…Dit-elle en ne savant plus ou se mettre.

-Bon peu importe. Maintenant vous vous allongez et vous ne sortez plus d'ici jusqu'à ce que je vous le dise. Ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant le lit.

-Bien, madame. Dit-elle en baisant la tête en allant se coucher.

-Merci de l'avoir ramenée professeur. S'adressa-t-elle au maître des potions.

-La prochaine surveillez vos malades. Siffla-t-il en faisant son fameux retournement de cape et quittant l'infirmerie à grands pas.

Laissez vos reviews. Les chapitre 4 est chez ma bêta.


	4. Chapter 4

Une semaine après, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie et alla dans ses appartements de préfète en chef. Elle vit Drago assis sur le canapé.

-Hermione tu vas bien ? Demanda ce dernier.

-O…Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

-Potter et sa copine Weasley m'ont tout raconté. Lui dit-t-il. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi tu me le dis. D'accord ?

-D'accord, Drago. Merci. Rétorqua-t-elle.Là je vais aller préparer mes affaires. Je suppose que Ginny t'a dit que j'avais de nouveaux appartements.

-Oui elle me l'a dit. Répondit le serpentard. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

-Non, c'est bon merci. Déclara-t-elle. -Très bien mais si t'en as besoin, je ne bouge pas. Lui dit-il alors qu'elle entra dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit sa valise et s'écria :

-Failamalle .Aussitôt toutes ses affaires s'empilèrent dans sa malle en se pliant toute seule. Elle lança :

-Reducto. Ses affaires rétrécirent, et elle les mit dans sa poche. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre et sortit. Une fois dehors, la porte disparue.

-Dommage. Lança Drago. Moi qui voulait utiliser ta chambre pour inviter du monde à lui lança un petit sourire. Ben Tant pis, ils utiliseront le canapé. Dit le vert et argent et essayant de la faire rire.

-Merci d'essayer de me faire rigoler. Lança-t-elle au elle sortit des ses appartements et rejoignit le professeur de métamorphose devant la grande salle, où Ginny la rejoignit un peu plus tard.

-Suivez moi toutes les deux. Dit le professeur de entrèrent dans la grande salle et allèrent dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

-Mais professeur, on a pas le droit d'aller là. lança Hermione.

-On a fait une exception pour vous deux et je veux que vous ne disiez à personne où c'est. Rétorqua leur directrice. -

Même pas à Harry et Ron ? demanda la rouquine.

-Non miss Weasley, vu qu'on ne sait pas qui a agressé miss Granger, on ne veut pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant. Répondit le professeur de métamorphose.

-Très bien professeur. Dit Ginny.

-Nous y sommes. Voilà vos appartements. Montra le professeur et désignant un tableau d'un couple, avec apparemment un assez gros écart d'âge. Elle avait les cheveux longs, noirs et raides avec des yeux noirs profonds, lui était brun cheveux court et les yeux bruns.

-Bonjour, mes demoiselles. Lui dit l'homme.

-Voici les nouvelles occupantes de l'appartement. Leur lança la directrice. Choisissez un mot de passe.

Les filles se regardèrent et dirent en cœur:

-Gryffondor.

-Très bien. Rétorqua le tableau en ouvrant le passage et les rouges et or rentrèrent dans l'appartement, elles virent un petit salon, avec une bibliothèque et deux fauteuils, un canapé placé devant une cheminée. Elles remarquèrent deux portes.

-Il y a une chambre à droite et une chambre à gauche. Déclara le professeur McGonagall. Vous choisissez votre chambre et dans chaque chambre vous trouverez une salle de bain.

Hermione alla à gauche et Ginny à droite. Les chambre étaient identiques, un lit, une armoire, un bureau et une table de retournèrent dans le salon où le professeur de métamorphose leur annonça :

-Bien sur pour vous miss granger, il y a des règles qu'on a instaurées. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, les professeurs vont vous surveiller discrètement. Ensuite, vous allez faire vos rondes avec le professeur Rogue.

-Pardon ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui désolé et moi je ferais les rondes avec Mr. Malefoy. Désolé, c'est le directeur qui l'a obligé. Lança le professeur McGonagall.

-Bon. Souffla Hermione. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix

-Bien, vous aurez une chouette avec vos horaires de rondes, demain dans la journée. Au revoir jeunes gens. Leur dit la directrice adjointe. -Au revoir professeur. Lancèrent les filles alors que le professeur quittait les lieux.

-Bon. Fit Ginny. A demain.

-A demain. Dit Hermione qui se dirigea vers sa chambre, et se mit au n'arrivait pas à dormir, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle re remémorait son , elle se leva, alluma la cheminée, et prit un livre dans la bibliothèque et lut toute la nuit. A l'aube, elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre de Ginny et se précipita dans son lit, pour faire semblant d'avoir dormi.

-Bien dormi, Hermione ? demanda la rouquine.

-Très bien, le lit était super. mentit-elle. Et toi ?

-Oui super et en plus, ça fait du bien de ne pas être dérangée par des ronflements. Dit Ginny en souriant.

-On va dans la grande salle ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, allons y. Dit Ginny, elles passèrent par la petite porte derrière la salle de professeurs, et tout les élèves les regardèrent. Le directeur se leva.

-Miss Granger ayant subit une agression i mois, j'ai décidé de lui octroyer un appartement, à l'abri. Miss Weasley, est avec elle pour l'accompagner.

Hermione, qui se sentit mal à l'aise, à cause de tout ces regards tournés vers elle, se précipita aux côtés de Harry à la table des gryffondors.

-Tu vas bien, Hermione ? Demanda Harry. -Oui. Dit cette dernière. -Quand pourra-t'on venir chez toi ? Questionna Ron la bouche remplie. -Jamais. Dit Hermione.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?" S'énerva Ron. Hermione prit peur car elle vit une lueur dans le regard de Ron qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ginny vint à son secours.

-Calme toi Ron, Les professeurs ne veulent pas que vous veniez chez nous vu qu'on ne sait pas qui a attaqué Hermione, espèce de crétin ! Hermione se leva, sans rien avoir mangé et se dirigea vers la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal en se répétant :

# Ça ne peut pas être lui, c'est impossible.# Elle arriva devant la salle de classe au moment où le professeur ouvrit la salle, elle se dépêcha d'aller à la table devant le bureau.


	5. Chapter 5

"Accio parchemin." Fit le professeur Rogue en rentrant dans la salle. Aussitôt les copies des élèves allèrent sur le bureau du maître. Il fit son cours comme à son habitude, en posant des questions auxquelles Hermione ne répondit pas . La matinée défila comme le cours du professeur Rogue et Hermione atterrit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ginny et Harry.

-Allez Hermione, dit Harry en lui tendant une assiette bien garnie, vu que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin tu vas finir cette assiette.

-Non harry, je vais pas réussir à tout manger. Répliqua Hermione.

-Alors mange au moins la moitié. Rétorqua Harry.

-Bon d'accord. Souffla-t-elle. Elle mangea et reçut une chouette de l'école :

_Miss granger, _

_Voici vos heures de rondes avec le professeur Rogue, vous devez les faire tout les deux jours excepté le week end ou vous devez les faire avec M. Malefoy: _

_Lundi : 22h - 00h_

_ Mercredi : 22h - 00h _

_Vendredi : 22h - 00h _

_Samedi : 22h - 00h _

_Dimanche : 22h – 00h _

Elle sortit de la grande salle et rencontra Drago :

-Tout va bien Hermione ?

-Oui et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui à part que sans nos prises de bec je m'ennuie et comme elles se sont faites rares ses derniers temps... Dit Drago en souriant. On va en potion.

-Oui allons-y.

Les deux préfet-en-chef allèrent dans les cachots et se séparèrent pour s'installer à leurs place. Le cours se passa comme dans la matinée, Hermione ne leva pas la main. Ensuite, comme elle n'avait pas de cours, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque, pour faire ses devoirs. Drago la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard avec Ginny et Harry, avec lesquels il s'était beaucoup rapprochée.

-N'oublie pas . Dit Harry. On ne te lâche plus d'une semelle.

-Merci c'est gentil à vous mais j'ai une ronde à faire après avec le professeur Rogue donc je veux faire mes devoirs. Rétorqua-t-elle.

-D'accord mais on reste avec toi ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Si vous voulez mais silence ! S'énerva-t-elle."

Les trois se regardèrent et murmurèrent entre eux, mettant les nerfs de la préfète en chef à rude épreuve. Au bout d'une heure :

-C'est bon j'ai fini. Dit-elle

-Déjà ! Crièrent-ils. Mme Pince se précipita à leur table :

-Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez vous quatre ? Demanda-t-elle. -

Rien madame. Dit Hermione en rangeant ses affaires. On allait partir.

-On va manger alors ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui .Répondit harry en levant les yeux.

-Tiens alors je vois que mes soit disant amis m'ont vite remplacé. Dit une méprisante derrière eux au moment de rentrer dans la grande salle.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron. Dit Ginny en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui t'éloignes de nous.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle tout les quatre, Drago rejoignant la table des serpentards tandis que Harry, Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers celle des gryffondors.

-"J'ai pas très faim. Soupira Hermione.

Harry la regarda avec colère :

-Tu prend une assiette et tu mange.

-Oui, maman." Dit Hermione sarcastique. Après que Ginny aie finit de saluer langoureusement son petit ami, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

-On va se faire une petite soirée fille à deux, au programme maquillage et coiffure ! S'écria Ginny.

-Non. Répliqua Hermione. J'ai une ronde après avec le professeur Rogue.

-T…T…T… Je ne veux rien entendre. Dit la rouquine. Assied toi sur le fauteuil Hermione s'exécuta. Pendant deux heures, ginny essaya toutes sortes de coiffures en passant par le chignon et des queues de cheval, et elle la maquilla. Quand on frappa à la porte, la rousse alla ouvrir et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Rogue.

-Weasley, je suis la pour venir chercher Granger. Aussitôt Hermione se leva du fauteuil dans un grand bond :

-Mais il est quelle heure ?

-22h, Granger. Dit Rogue en la toisant de haut en bas. Vous… vous êtes déguisée pour Halloween ? Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

En effet, Hermione n'était plus tout à fait Hermione, ses cheveux habituellement en broussaille étaient noués en une longue natte, elle était maquillée, ses yeux soulignés par un épais trait de khôl noir qui finissait par un œil de biche et ses cils enduits de mascara, ses lèvres peintes d'une rouge à lèvre rose pâle et son visage avait un le teint un peu mat dû au fond de teint.

-Je me démaquille, monsieur, et j'arrive. Dit Hermione -

Pas la peine allons-y. Dit Rogue en s'éloignant. Ah et au fait 20 points en moins pour gryffondor.

-A tout à l'heure ginny. Dit Hermione en passant la porte.

-Bonne chance. Murmura Ginny en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Hermione rejoignit le professeur Rogue et se mit à marcher a son allure. Ils arpentèrent les couloirs du château, Hermione n'osant pas parler de peur d'énerver son professeur. Ce dernier, de son côté jeta de discrets coups d'œil à son écolière.

# Elle est belle avec les cheveux attachés... Reprend toi mon vieux, elle pourrait être ta fille mais c'est aussi ton élève#. Il essaya de ne pas la regarder. À la fin de la ronde, il l'a raccompagna à son appartement.

-Bonne nuit, professeur. Lui dit –elle.

-Bonne nuit. Murmurra-t-il si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

Merci à ma bêta Juliette.

Par contre étant donné que j'ai des problème de connexion chez moi je suis chez une amie je ne sais pas qaund est ce que je pourrais publier. Mais j'ai déjà donné 2 chapitre d'avance a ma bêta. Désolé va falloir patienter pour savoir qui sait.^^


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila la suite le chapitre 7 est chez ma bêta.

Le lendemain, Ginny et Hermione allèrent rejoindre Harry à la grande table.

-"Où est mon frère ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Regarde plus à l'arrière de la table." Répondit le brun.

En effet, Ron parlait avec d'autres élèves et ne leur jeta pas un seul regard.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des professeurs, le directeur ainsi que le maître des potions continuaient à fouiller les esprits des élèves, en commençant par la table des Serpentards, puis celle des Poufsouffles et enfin celle de Serdaigles,mais malheureusement l'enquête n'avançait pas. Ils durent se résoudre à lire les pensées des rouges et même s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver le coupable parmi eux. Cependant,bien qu'ils y mette toute sa puissance, le sombre maître des potions n'arrivait pas à pénétrer dans l'esprit d'un élève.

L'écolier en question le regardait de façon innocente.

Le maître de potion lança un léger coup d'œil au directeur, et lui transmit un message télépathique.# Vous avez essayé d'entrer dans l'esprit de tous les Gryffondors ?.#

Le vieil homme fit non de la tête et continua son inspection. Il ne réussit pas non plus à pénétrer l'esprit de cet élève, alors qu'il était quand même censé être le plus grand legimen du monde.

Les écoliers se levèrent et allèrent à leur cours.

Le maître de potions et le directeur, restèrent quelques minutes de plus dans la grande salle :

-"Albus, je suis sûr que c'est Weasley qui a fait ce coup là ! s'écria le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Peut-être Severus, mais on a pas de preuve. Rétorqua Le directeur.

-Je sais très bien que c'est lui. Dit le professeur ténébreux en s'éloignant. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire avouer ..."ajouta-t'il en silence.

En cours, Ron ne se mit ni à côté d'Harry ni à côté d'Hermione.

A chaque fois qu'il les croisait dans le couloir, il leur jetait un regard de pur haine, même à sa sœur Ginny.

Toute la journée, ça se passait comme ça: Ron ne parlait plus à Harry, Ginny et Hermione, mais ces derniers s'étaient rapprochés de Drago.

Le soir même, Harry, Ginny et Hermione allèrent faire leur devoirs à la bibliothèque.

-"Mione ? Demanda Harry. Tu peux corriger mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal ?

-Bien sur. Répondit Hermione. Correctio! proclama la brune.

Rien ne se passa.

-Ben. Dit Hermione. Tu n'as fait aucune erreur.

-Ha bon. S'étonna Harry. Bon, merci quand même !

-Mais voyons mon chéri, tu est très intelligent quand tu veux. Dit Ginny en souriant et elle l'embrassa.

-Ça alors Potter est intelligent ! Vite appelez Skeeter on tient un scoop ! S'écria une voix derrière eux.

Ils virent une chevelure rousse s'éloigner de leur table.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe avec Ron ? Demanda Hermione à ses amis.

-On en sait pas plus que toi... "soupira Ginny.

Les filles finirent de manger et allèrent dans leurs appartement en passant par la porte des professeurs.

Elles ne regardaient pas vraiment devant elles et discutaient de tout et de rien. Dans le même couloir, le maître des potions, perdu dans ses pensées, ne regardait pas devant lui. Et bien sur ce qui devait arriver arriva.

BAAAM ! Hermione se retrouva allongée au sol, son professeur étalé de tout son long sur elle. Les deux personnes semblaient effrayés et ne se quittaient pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Ginny tenter d'étouffer son fou rire. Severus se releva aussitôt.

-50 points en moins pour vous apprendre à regarder où vous allez Granger! s'exclama Rogue de sa voix glaciale en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ginny aida la brune à se relever mais alors que la préfète en chef recommençait à partir, la rouquine l'interrompit:

-He ho, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ben t'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous avez failli vous embrasser ! Expliqua Ginny

-Quoi ? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! S'écria Hermione.

-Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si je n'avais pas été là, ça se serait produit... ajouta la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

-Pfff, n'importe quoi ! Dit Hermione, hautaine en repartant.

Elles arrivèrent dans leur quartier.

-Mais bien sur que si, tu as failli l'embrasser, vous étiez à ça. Fit Ginny en montrant son index et son pouce très rapprochés.

-A demain Gin. la coupa Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Pourtant, cette nuit là, Hermione rêvait à ce qui se serait passé si Ginny n'avait pas été là...


	7. Chapter 7

Attention gros délire. Les fan de Ron ne lisez pas

chapitre 7

Plus les jours passaient et plus Severus se démenait pour essayer de trouver le moyen de piéger Weasley.

Il le mettait tout le temps en retenue pour essayer de forcer ses barrières mentales.

Un soir où le rouquin était une fois de plus en retenue, le maître des potions trouva un moyen de le coincer, même si ce moyen était quelque peu illégal...

Weasley récurait les chaudrons de crapauds. Severus essaya encore une fois d'accéder à son esprit, mais, comme d'habitude, ce fut un échec. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était la réaction du jeune Weasley: celui ci se retourna et le toisa d'un regard encore plus glacial que le sien.

-Alors Rogue. Fit le rouquin d'un air rempli de dégoût. On arrive pas à lire en moi ?

-Weasley ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Severus.

-Ho voyons c'est facile. A la fin de la guerre, il n'y en avait plus que pour ce Potter et cette Granger, fit-il amer. Et moi, leur soit disant meilleur ami, ils m' ont bien vite remplacé par l'autre fouine et je me suis retrouvé comme toujours à la dernière place.

-Mais vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ? Demanda Rogue incrédule.

-Bien sur que non, voyez-vous j'ai réfléchi… Commença Ron

-Ha bon ? Grande nouvelle appelez la Gazette du sorcier on tient un scoop. Il sait réfléchir ! S'écria Rogue narquois.

Aussitôt, la baguette de rogue atterrit dans la main du roux et le maître des potions ne put plus rien dire d'autre.

-Donc disais-je, fit Ron douceureux que j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que si je restait dans l'ombre en étant du côté du bien, peut être qu'on me verrait plus dans la lumière dans les force du mal.

Il faisait les cents pas dans la salle tout en continuant ses explications.

-Donc, je me suis mis à la recherche des derniers mangemorts qui se sont cachés un peu partout dans le monde. Et voyez vous, j'ai réussit à les mettre de mon côté. J'ai même réussi un truc que personne n'avait jamais réussi. Vous vous demandez peut être ce que c'est ? J'ai réussi à modifier cette affreuse marque !

Il arrêta de déambuler et de dirigea soudain vers Rogue, lui pris le bras et le força à lui montrer le tatouage.

Il regarda le dessin avec une grimace dégoût.

-Et en plus, mmmm, fit-il en se mordillant la lèvre cette Granger, elle est whaouh,bien peut-être un peu trop frigide.

Il fit une pause et continua.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je suis dans l'obligation de vous éliminer. Fit Ron menaçant.

Pendant ce temps Rogue, qui avait réussit à lever le silencio, ne savait pas quoi faire et voyait sa dernière heure arriver.

-P…Professeur Rogue. Dit une voix féminine derrière la porte.

-Allez vous-en vite ! s'écria Rogue qui courait jusqu'à la porte, pour essayer de sauver sa vie.

Il vit Hermione, la prit par le bras et se remit à courir en la forçant à suivre son allure.

-Professeur Rogue ! Dit la jolie brune d'une voix essoufflée, Que se passe-t-il ?

-Taisez vous Granger, continuez à courir ! Ordonna Rogue.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le bureau du directeur.

-Bonbon au citron. Bonbon au citron. S'écria-t-il à la statue, qui fit apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il entra sans frapper,entraînant une Hermione échevelée et essoufflée.

-Par Merlin, expliquez vous, professeur ! S'écria la brune.

-ALBUS VENEZ ! Cria Rogue.

Le directeur arriva dans son bureau par l'escalier situé derrière ce dernier.

-Non c'est pas possible Severus. Prévenez vite Molly et Arthur. Fit Dumbledore en envoyant fumseck par la cheminée.

-Professeurs, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione désespérément.

Rogue soupira et lâcha :

-Granger? ce qu'il se passe c'est que vous et Potter avez été tellement obnubilés par vous même que vous avez même pas vu que Weasley a été laissé seul dans son coin.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Questionna Hermione.

-Ce qui se passe, reprit Rogue c'est que Weasley est devenu le nouveau …

-Non ! S'écria la brune en comprenant.


	8. Chapter 8

Attention gros délire en perspective. Je suis pas une grande fan de Ron

-Si, miss Granger. Dit Sombrement le directeur de Poudlard. Je crains bien que Ronald Weasley soit entrain de devenir le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres.

A ce moment la cheminée se teinta de vert, Mr et Miss Weasley apparurent dans l'âtre.

-Albus, fit Molly en sortant de la cheminée, que se passe-t-il ?

-Arthur, Molly asseyez vous. J'ai une nouvelle très importante à vous annoncer. Commença-t-il.. Ronald Weasley…

-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ? Demanda Arthur en fronçant ses sourcils.

-Il est devenu le nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. Dit Hermione tout doucement.

-Quoi ? s'écrièrent les deux roux ensemble.

-Hermione, pourquoi tu veux nous faire peur? Demanda Arthur en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-Malheureusement, Hermione a bien raison. Dit sombrement Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, miss Weasley s'évanoui sur son siège.

-Non, fit Mr Weasley. C'est pas possible.

-Weasley, il m'a tout raconté ! S'écria Severus. Albus, préparez la pensine je vais tout vous montrez.

Dumbledore lanca :

-Accio pensine." Un bassin sortit d'une armoire située à gauche du bureau, et il atterrit sur celui-ci.

Severus mit sa baguette sur sa tempe et un filet argenté sortit de là. Il le mit dans le récipient et à l'aide de sa baguette fit tourner l'espèce de liquide qui était dedans.

-"Weasley ? Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demandait Severus.

-Ho voyons c'est facile. A la fin de la guerre, il n'y en avait plus que pour ce Potter et cette Granger, fit-il amer. Et moi leur soit disant meilleur ami, qu'ils ont bien vite remplacé par l'autre fouine, je me suis retrouvé comme toujours à la dernière place.

-Mais vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ? Demandait Rogue incrédule.

-Bien sur que non, voyez-vous j'ai réfléchi… Commençait Ron

-Ha bon ? Grande nouvelle appelez la Gazette du sorcier, on tien un scoop. Il sait réfléchir ! S'écriait Rogue narquois.

Aussitôt, la baguette de rogue atterrit dans la main du jeune homme et Severus ne put plus rien dire d'autre.

-Donc disais-je, reprenait Ron, d'un ton doucereux, J'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que si je restais dans l'ombre en étant du côté du bien, peut être qu'on ne me verrait plus dans la lumière dans les force du mal.

Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle tout en continuant ses explications.

-Donc, je me suis mis à la recherche des derniers mangemorts qui se sont cachés un peu partout dans le monde. Et voyez vous, j'ai réussi à les mettre de mon côté. J'ai même réussi quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais réussi. Vous vous demandez peut être ce que c'est ? J'ai réussi à modifier cette affreuse marque.

Il arrêta marcher et se dirigea vers Rogue, lui pris le bras et le força à lui montrer le tatouage.

Il regarda le dessin avec une grimace dégoût.

-Et en plus, mmmm, fit-il en se mordillant la lèvre cette granger, elle est whaouh, mais peut-être un peu trop frigide.

Il fit une pause et continua.

-Bon maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je suis dans l'obligation de vous éliminer. Fit Ron menaçant.

Pendant ce temps là, Rogue, qui réussit à lever le silencio, ne savait pas quoi faire, et voyait sa dernière heure arriver.

-P…Professeur Rogue." Dit une voix féminine derrière la porte.

-"Je le savais que c'était lui ! dit Hermione en s'effondrant en larme.

-Albus, puis-je emmener Granger dans ses appartements ? Demanda Rogue

-Oui vas-y !" Dit le directeur.

Le professeur et son élève partirent côte à côte vers les quartiers de la jeune fille.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voila la suite de ma fiction. J'espere que ça va vous plaire.

Le professeur Rogue amena Hermione jusqu'à ses appartements.

-"Voilà, miss Granger vous y êtes. Lui dit le maître des potions.

-Merci professeur. Qu'allons-nous faire contre lui, professeur ? Demanda Hermione encore chamboulée par les derniers événements.

-Nous ? Repris ledit professeur en haussant les sourcils, étonné de son audace. Vous, vous allez rester tranquillement à Poudlard pendant que nous autre, les adultes, plus compétents, allons nous occuper de ce Weasley.

-Pardon ? S'écria Hermione avec véhémence.

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu". Siffla-t-il froidement.  
_

Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre partie du château, plus précisément dans la tour Gryffondor, Harry et Ginny étaient en train de discuter tout en s'embrassant, quand ils virent Ron arriver, essoufflé.

-"V…Vite Harry et Ginny. Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Fit Harry alarmé.

-J'ai vu Malefoy emmener Hermione dans la cabane Hurlante. Cria Ron

-C…Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny.

-Venez vite on a pas de temps à perdre, je vous expliquerais en route! VITE ! S'exclama le rouquin.

-On te suit. Fit Harry, en suivant Ron dans le passage de la Grosse Dame.

-Il l'a emmené alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Je l'ai vu sortir de la salle sur demande en la faisant léviter devant lui. Dit Ron alors qu'ils couraient tous les trois. Je les ai suivit et ils sont passés sous le saule cogneur. J'ai préféré ne pas y aller seul et venir vous prévenir.  
-Nous qui pensions qu'il avait changé. Fit Harry avec dégoût.  
-Je vous l'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à la fouine. Dit Ron essoufflé alors qu'il courait avec Harry et Ginny."

Les trois jeunes gens continuaient de courir, se dirigeant vers le parc du château.

-"Accio longue branche". Lança Harry en courant. Aussitôt, un long bâton atterrit dans sa main.

Il chercha la racine noueuse de l'arbre et appuya dessus.

Le brun se pencha et se mit à quatre pattes suivit des deux rouquins.

"-On va se séparer et on va les retrouver. Ordonna Harry.

Chacun parti de son coté. Harry entendit un long hurlement.

-Ginny ! S'écria Harry en reconnaissant la voix de sa rouquine."

Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où il entendait les cris.  
_

Hermione se disputait toujours avec son professeur.

-"Je suis aussi compétente que vous, Monsieur ! Fit Hermione en criant et en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Pffff, fit dédaigneusement le professeur. Vous, vous n'êtes qu'une miss-je-sais-tout qui croit pouvoir tout apprendre dans des livres.

-Peut-être mais jusqu'à présent ça m'a toujours réussi. C'est moi, lors de la première année, qui ai trouvé la bonne potion, et c'est encore moi qui ai réussi à découvrir le monstre de la chambre des secrets, et en plus durant la guerre contre Voldemort j'ai aussi aidé. Fit Hermione en haussant de plus en plus le ton et en levant le doigt comme si elle le grondait.  
-Et alors vous croyez que parce que vous savez la théorie, vous savez la pratique. Fit le professeur narquois.  
-Je me suis entraînée sans arrêt. Cria Hemione

-Baissez le ton ! Siffla Severus froidement en se laissant nullement impressionner par la brune. Mais…

-Mais quoi, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas l'admettre professeur, je suis une élève assez intelligente tout le monde me le dit ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Vous allez vous taire oui ! Dit Severus froidement. Pas la peine de vous jeter des fleurs, vous n'arriverez plus à passer les portes avec votre tête enflée.

-Je ne me tairait pas, professeur. Non, pas avant que vous ne m'ayez…" Cria Hermione.

Severus Rogue fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête pour la faire taire : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les bras pendus le long de son corps. Il voulait juste la faire taire et voila qu'il se retrouvait à embrasser la miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se taire. Severus passa sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui ne lui laissa pas accès et le repoussa.

-"Que… Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Hermione ébranlée.

-Je … Je… Fit Severus, tout retourné par ce qu'il venait de faire à son élève. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de parler alors j'ai voulu vous faire taire.

-Et… Et vous m'embrassez pour me faire taire ! Mais…Mais vous êtes ignoble, vous êtes un vrai goujat..". Fit Hermione.

Severus, qui de son coté en avait marre de l'entendre parler, l'embrassa de nouveau, mais ses bras encerclaient cette fois la sorcière. Il tenta à nouveau une nouvelle intrusion dans sa bouche et il fut surpris qu'elle laisse sa langue rentrer. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes mais ils se séparèrent pour respirer.

-"Prof…Fit Hermione, totalement perdue.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, d'un chaste baiser.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais depuis ce qu'il vous est arrivé, j'ai juste envie de vous protéger.

Ils allaient à nouveau s'embrasser, quand ils entendirent encore du bruit.


End file.
